I Pledge Alliance to the Demon of the United Kingdom of Wei
by Liu Junjie
Summary: On the verge of death, Fan Tui is spared from execution and pledges her loyalty to the Hero of Chaos, Cao Cao. As the story of her life in the Wei army unfolds, she is faced with the decision to follow her better judgement, or her heart. Crappy summary, I'm sorry. ;w; I hope the story is better. Not sure WHAT the pairing is going to be yet, but I know it's going to be OC/someone.
1. Chapter 1

Her head hung low as she was pushed to her knees, shame overtaking her as eyes of both her captured comrades and enemies bore onto her. She was suppose to be Yuan Shao's greatest warrioress, among the ranks of Yan Liang and Wen Chou, yet she kneeled here, defeated. She could feel the shame-filled gaze of her lord due to her failure and she dreaded the thought that she would have to face his disappointment just before both their deaths.

"You're this 'great' Fan I've heard so much about?" Dark, cold- the voice of the great Wei lord sent shivers down her spine. She looked up to meet his piercing gaze and her breath was caught in her throat. She was never so close to this infamous man, never so close to fear itself. This man, Cao Cao, a great and terrifying lord that caused Fan Tui to cower, narrowed his lightless eyes at her and forced his thin lips into a frown. "Disappointing." He drawled, raising his hand to signal the beheading of her, her comrades and her lord. Closing her eyes, Tui lowered her head, making her loose hair fall down her shoulders and exposing her neck to the executioner. It was her fault for failing, her fault for not being strong enough, this was a suiting end for such a warrior and so she was going to accept it without struggle. Thinking back on her life, she cracked a smile at her earlier years; she was going to live on a farm, her husband tending to the crops while she kept her little boy and girl healthy and happy- or that's what she had planned- funny how she never pictured this happening. Tui tuned her ears in to listen for the gruesome sound of parting flesh and the thump of her lord's head, but instead she heard his frantic protests.

"No! You can't do this! Cao Cao, you tyrant!" Filled with embarrassment at her lord's cowardice, Tui turned her head away from him. She had began serving under Yuan Shao for as long as she could remember, she believed he was loyal to the Han, he was just and true; it was only after she pledged loyalty to him that she found he- like every other lord- only fought to better themselves. He was a coward, a selfish and vain man, yet she held no bitterness toward him, she had served him loyally until this day, an action she did not regret; though she had desired at some points to be a star general under a man such as Liu Bei, a man who is caring, kind- a man for the people, a man with a dream worth fighting for. Just as soon as Yuan Shao's shouting started, it stopped, being replaced by a thud and the sound of crunching dirt as his head rolled at the feet of the Wei army. Tui released a final sigh knowing she was next, her fellow soldiers to follow soon after.

"My lord, wait," Snapping her eyes open, Tui brought her puzzled gaze to the warrior who intervened and who Tui immediately recognized as the great Zhang Liao. Just as surprised as she was, Cao Cao raised a dark brow at his interruption but remained silent to allow him to continue. "Perhaps this woman can be of use to us." Tui's heart began beating faster and something was tugging at her, what was this... hope? Yes, she was hoping this would save her, somehow this would keep her alive, she realized, she didn't want to die. When Cao Cao didn't respond immediately, Tui's eyes, once dull, glimmered with a silent prayer. "Her name is known far, many fear her, could this not be used to our advantage?" Liao added, trying to push his lord's decision. Tui ran her eyes over her savior, unbelieving that this demon of war was the one who was helping her. The Wei army was known for being heartless, cold and vicious, Tui assumed the fearsome warrior, Zhang Liao, would be no different. As she moved her gaze from him, she noticed Cao Cao's stare weighing down on her. A stout smile formed on his lips at the sight of her desire; an expression used positively by most, seemed malicious on him.

"If that's the case, would it not also be beneficial for her to die? They fear her name, they will fear the name Cao Cao if she falls to me." Her fearlessness of dying faltered and her breath caught in her throat once again. No, she changed her mind, she didn't want to die, not now! She looked from Cao Cao to Zhang Liao and narrowed her eyes to him. Damn him, damn him for making her feel hopful! He couldn't have let her be content and at peace with her execution? The warrior bowed his head to his lord and backed away, showing submission and respecting his answer. Tui frowned at his withdrawal and hung her head, ashamed for allowing him to make her falter. "However," Cao Cao began, "you've not done me wrong, Zhang Liao. If you believe she could be of use, I will respect that proposal." Tui gasped lightly, but quickly pursed her lips together when the dark man once again gave her a glance. Afraid to tear her gaze away from his, as if he would turn on her any moment, Tui noticed something flicker in his normally emotionless eyes. Not removing his piercing look from her, he gave a wave of dismissal to the soldier who was about to show her to oblivion. Hearing his armor scrape against itself from a bow, he pulled Tui from the ground, swiftly cut the ropes binding her wrists and roughly pushed her even closer to the lord. "I give you the chance to live and fight once more, for an even greater cause than that of your departed 'lord'. You may accept, or die where you stand." 'I accept!' No, she wasn't going to plead for her life, she wasn't going to be so desperate She remained silent, both humans locked onto one another's gaze; his, powerful and intense, intimidating. Her's, wary and anxious, hopeful. "What will it be?" No ones words ever held so much weight for her. They made her want to cripple to her knees.

"I accept," Tui managed to choke out, "I accept my lord." She repeated more firm, immediately feeling a sickness from saying it. Had she just agreed to join this demon, just to spare her life? Whatever pride and honor she held for herself was now smothered in flames. But her desire to live at that moment was greater than it had ever been. "I pledge my loyalty to you." Tui repeated for the second time in her life while getting to her knees in a bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh mi gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating! I was busy with school and life and stupid stuff like that! And I was bit reluctant to update because I was not aware I had gotten any reviews. I had thought no one liked it~ But I'm glad to see some did and was totes inspired to write more! So, here's the second chapter. Not much, kinda slow, but it will pick up soon. I see that I've got some suggestions as to who Tui should end up with, and I must admit they have swung my decision towards one person in particular... for now. Okay, enough of my rambling, on to chapter 2.

* * *

Tui felt awkward and misplaced in the Wei camp, she was having a hard time convincing herself this was her new life. Instead of large tents with the golden Yuan name on it, blue flags fluttered from the tops of the tents with the Wei symbol decorating them. Instead of the maize armor every soldier wore, she only saw shades of blue and black moving around. Back in the Yuan camp, she was revered, respected and she strutted about camp confidently, now she was ignored, untrusted and she slowly scuffled around, unsure of her place. The warrioress' dark brown eyes rolled over the camp and it's soldiers, observing her new comrades. The foot soldiers eyes her bitterly, obviously not liking having a previous enemy officer like her as their new ally, while the generals seemed to ignore her completely. Tui recognized some of the generals from the battlefield and from their names being tossed around camp, they all tended to their own and didn't bother with her, as if she wasn't even there. Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao's right hand man from what she learned, trailed behind her new lord as they entered Cao Cao's tent to discuss battle plans. Jia Xu, a man Tui seemed wary of, followed soon after, alongside a more built man she heard was named Xiahou Yuan. On the other side of camp, a very muscular warrior was being surrounded and praised by some lesser foot soldiers With a grin plastered on his face, this 'Dian Wei' as she heard one of the soldiers call him, seemed to soak in all the compliments without modesty. Then there was Zhang Liao, in seclusion by a deserted part of camp that was partly hidden by tents and had racks of a large variety of weapons. He danced around the area with his dual weapons, swinging at imaginary targets, occasionally grunting to release even more ferocity behind his attacks. Tui moved closer to get a better view and watched this talented warrior practice. Liao's footwork was astonishing, as Tui watched his feet scuffle around, she began to feel embarrassed of her own technique. His agility with attacks was admiring as well and Tui wanted to see how he'd fair in a real fight. Crossing her arms, Tui continued to silently praise his skills until he turned his head to face her. Quickly, Tui scuffed along as if she hadn't stopped in the first place. Savior or not, she wasn't sure what his true motives were for sparing her. He seemed to be the only one in the heartless army wanting her alive for now, it was best not to get anywhere near his bad side.

Now halfway across camp and away from the only Wei soldier she admired, Tui sat in the dirt far out of everyone's way and sighed. Her knees propped, her arms rested on them and her head dropped. At this point, she didn't feel much like a Wei soldier at all. With her battered, yellow armor, uncertainty and lack of weapon, she felt like a washed out warrior. From the top of her gaze, she could see feet pass her, none of the soldiers bothering her a glance and so when a pair of thin, stocking covered legs stopped in front of her, she curiously looked up. A familiar face looked down at her and a smile, very bewitching, graced the features of the new woman. Blinking, Tui had to be sure she was right in thinking who the woman was.

"Z-Zhen Ji," Tui stuttered, brown eyes widening as she stood. She wasn't expecting a fellow Yuan soldier to have been standing in front of her; she had believed she was never going to see any of her old allies again. Tui gazed over the blue attire her friend wore, taking in that she was obviously a new recruit much like herself, however, she didn't seem as misplaced as she herself did. Zhen Ji gave Fan another one of her witchly smiles and crossed her arms.

"Nahuan," Ji cooed, using her friend's stylename, "Look at you, you look awful." Ji's words shocked Fan at first, but she cracked a smile and laughed.

"That's the first thing you say to me?" Tui snarked, acting a bit offended, but her grin giving her away. "Sorry we all can't look as stunning as you. You seem to have gotten settled in quickly, where is my hospitality?" Though said in a joking manner, Tui was actually quite envious of how Ji was being treated as opposed to herself. Not only had she gotten some beautiful Wei attire already, but the air around her from the soldiers wasn't nearly as bitter than their attitude towards the tattered warrioress. Understanding her ally's point, Zhen closed her eyes and twirled a thin finger through her raven hair.

"When you are wed to their young Lord, you do get treated quite well." Tui's smile faltered and she raised a questioning brow. Though Ji saw this, she remained silent, letting her words soak into the head of her friend. When realization hit, Tui took a small step back in astonishment.

"Wed? To the Lord's son?" Zhen's chin rose in satisfaction and a bit of arrogance, fueling Fan's jealous fire that burned within her gut. "But when? Why?" She asked, stressing the last curiosity.

"Beauty can blind a man, truly." She cooed, soon resting a gloved hand on Tui's shoulder. "Now, I've had enough of my bragging, let us tend to you. Come." Ji ordered, squeezing her friend's shoulder and walking off towards a very large tent, expecting Tui to follow, which she did. "I'm sure there is some armor we can get you suited with, for now." That didn't sound too appealing... unfitted armor was one of the worst feelings; having stiff attire that chafed any and every part of your body. Tui made a face of displeasure and waited for the woman leading her to pipe back up and say she was joking...


End file.
